


Just one time.

by Koelik



Series: Prepare to get Simmonsized. [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koelik/pseuds/Koelik
Summary: Another story of my bby.First history about him with a lieutenant.English is not my first language, so if there are mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix it.Thank you.I hope you enjoy  the reading.xX
Relationships: Antoine Bitters/Dick Simmons
Series: Prepare to get Simmonsized. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Painkillers.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of my bby.  
> First history about him with a lieutenant.  
> English is not my first language, so if there are mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix it.  
> Thank you.  
> I hope you enjoy the reading.  
> xX

“Shit, hey, Bitters, look at me,” Tucker strokes softly the brown hair covered in blood.

The gold lieutenant is laying in middle of the training room unarmored covered in bruises, he is almost unconscious, his face swollen and contorted in a gesture of pain.

“Those assholes,” he barely grunts.

“Who did this?” Grif asks, kneeling at Tucker side.

The agents Carolina and Washington and all the captains, except Caboose, were there, looking at the injured young man. Wash and Lina share a little nod and the redhead walk out the room to tell Kimball and bring Dr. Gray.

“They’re wea-, fuck, wearing m-masks,” he answers.

Grif grunts cracking his neck, he hates to let someone see him worried or affected by something, but, seeing his lieutenant there being a bag of wounds and bruises really had him pissed off.

“Bitters,” Simmons finally set in the youngest field of vision, he just looks at him “Didn’t they say anything that can help us to identify them?”

“Just la-laugh,”

“Nothing you’ve heard before?” Simmons asks again.

“No,”

“What are we gonna do?” Grif asks looking at Wash.

“There is no much we can do if we don’t…”

“Those pricks almost fucking kill him, Wash,” he growls, the former freelancer just sighs.

“I can see that,”

“So?”

“We don’t have any idea who did it,” Simmons answers now, looking at his friend. “Who are you going to punish?”

Grif just growls again and turn to see his lieutenant, the youngest gives him a look, a weird look, it seems kinda grateful but awkward.

“Well, we have to find who did it,” Tucker says looking at Wash.

Wash looks at Simmons, “Any ideas?” he asks, then looks back at Tucker

“I don’t fucking know, but we have to do something, if they are part of Chorus’ army, then we have a problem,” he gets up to face the two standing mans “And if they are freaking intruders, the problem is even bigger,”

“Yeah,” Wash sighs “Kimball must be here soon,”

“The only thing we have is the hall camera,” Simmons says pointing at the exit.

“Right,” Wash nods then walks towards Bitters “Lieutenant Bitters, can you tell us what time was it when it happened?”

“About, fuck, I don’t know, forty minutes ago?” he growls holding his stomach.

“Alright, we’ll wait until Dr. Gray come and take you to her office, then we’ll gonna check those cams,”

It’s not more than a few minutes after that Carolina, Kimball and Gray come in, the three remaining lieutenants behind them, Jensen runs towards Bitters and kneels at his side.

“Oh my god, Antoine,” she whispers caressing the beaten face. The other two guys look at him kneeling too, angry gestures adorning their faces.

“What the fuck happened?” Kimball asks, looking between the young man and Wash.

“It’s what we trying to know,” he looks at her.

* * *

Bitters is in his bedroom, resting, his wounds have already been taken care of, Simmons is there, sitting in a chair at the young guy side. He is supposed to take care of him.

The other lieutenants and the teams are on watch duty, all along the perimeter of the city. The captains and Kimball are watching the cams.

The redhead sighs looking at the messy chestnut hair, Grif should be the one sitting there, Bitters is part of his team after all, but no, instead there is him, watching this boy, witch whom he has never talked.

“Quit staring, you’re making me nervous,” Bitters’ voice sound hoarse his eyes still closed. Simmons is surprised that he is awake, Gray gave him a painkillers’ cocktail that should have him almost in a coma.

“I’m supposed to watch you,” he answers as easy as he can.

“I’m not a fucking TV, you know that’s not what the meant,” Simmons looks at his face, it looks much better, is not swollen anymore, his closed eyes are completely deflated. He realizes that he has never really looked at this kid, he is actually good looking, like ungainly attractive if he has to describe him, suddenly Bitters looks at him, and Simmons finds himself thinking of how pretty eyes he has, “Seriously, captain, you are freaking me out,”

“Yeah, sorry,” Simmons looks at his book again, his cheeks a little pink, thanks god that the only light on it’s not enough for Bitters to see his blush. Now is his time to feel the eyes of the lieutenant on him. “What?” he asks frowning.

“You were checking me out just a second ago, it’s my turn,” he says, his amber eyes, dancing on his face.

“I-” he cuts his own squeak, clears his throat and retakes his sentence with a normal tone of voice “I was not checking you out,”

Bitters chuckles low and close his eyes again. “Well I was, indeed, checking you out, captain”

Simmons blush deepens and he just growls something incomprehensible that has Bitters smirking.

“You are hot, you know that, right captain?”

“Stop it, the painkillers are…”

“Making me horny?” the lieutenant asks looking amused.

“Oh my God, just… no, okay?”

“I had always think that you are hot,” the chestnut haired sighs “Never say anything because you are a nerd and you used to fuck Grif,”

“Just shut up and go back to sleep, please” he sighs barely audible.

This time the lieutenant does what he told him to. After about an hour in silence, Bitters whines a little, Simmons looks at him.

“What’s wrong now?”

“My neck hurts,” he says stroking softly his skin there. Simmons gets up and bends to take a look, he wish any stitch has opened, but the wound is looking fine, when he is about to straighten, Bitters just grab his Kevlar collar and pulls him a little to brush his lips with the captain’s. Simmons moans surprised, feels how Bitters’ lips strokes his own and push the younger back to the bed, a little too much rough, Bitters hiss and licks his lips.

“What the fuck?” he shrieks. But Bitters just groans a little and fall asleep with a cocky smile, Simmons looks at the kid, unable to believe that the little prick had really fallen asleep right after stealing a fucking kiss from him, “What the actual fuck?” he whispers again, touching his lips with his fingertips.

When Palomo comes to replace Simmons, the captain rushes out without saying anything.

“What the fuck was that?” the green lieutenant asks sitting in the chair, Bitters opens one eye, Palomo looks at him “What did you did to him?”

“I just checked him out,”

“What?” he frowns and the other just chuckles closing his eye again.

“He is so fucking cute, I had to kiss him,”

“Holy shit, you kissed the captain?” he laughs “Dude, you must be so fucking high on painkillers,” Bitters just sighs going back to sleep.


	2. One Time.

“No, he is your second in command, you go and watch him, fat-ass,” Simmons growls looking at Grif.

“What’s you fucking problem, dude?”

“I don’t have any,” he grumps crossing his arms on his chest

“Simmons, you took care of him yesterday, what’s the issue now?”

“There is no issue, I did it yesterday, and today is someone else’s turn,”

“Alright, I’ll stay with him, you go and drive for that mission,” Grif says smirking, knowing he win.

* * *

“Fucking Grif, fucking mission, fucking all of them,” Simmons snorts walking to Bitters room, since when he had become a fucking nurse?

When he is front of the door, he just opens it without knocking, he wish he had.

Bitters is alone in his bed, gasping while making some obvious movements under the sheets. 

“Fuck,” Simmons froze in the entrance, his hand on the handle.

“Fuck!” Bitters froze too, his hand on himself, “D-damn it, Captain, nobody teach you to fucking knock?,”

Simmons just opens his mouth but he doesn’t say anything.

“Are you just gonna stay there?!” he shrieks.

“It’s too late and at the same time, too early to do that,” Simmons finally says.

“I don’t have a fucking masturbate time defined,”

“You should! You don’t sleep here alone! What about Matthews?” Simmons points at the flushed boy “Also you should be resting!”

“Simmons!” the younger screams.

“Respect the fucking rank!”

“Captain!” he yells again “If you are not gonna come here and help me, then go away and let me finish my thing!”

“I-… wait what?”

“N-nothing, just- go out, give me 5 minutes okay?”

Simmons just looks at him, the boy’s hair is even messier and his flushed face is making him look even younger, their eyes make contact just a few seconds before Simmons slammed the door shut behind his back.

Bitters raises his eyebrows that much they almost merge with the hair. “Are you…?”

“N-no,” Simmons licks his lips “You have to stop,”

“You have to be fucking kidding me,”

“Seriously Bitters, you can’t tell me something like that, you… you kissed me yesterday, but I assumed that it was because of the cocktail…”

“Well, you assumed wrong, captain, I did it because I wanted to,” he growls and the Captain just gasp quietly “Now, my balls are about to explode, just leave me alone, come…,”

Simmons walks towards Bitters, he looks at him opening his mouth, the redhead sits on the chair, his hand goes under de sheets finding soon the other’s hand holding the wet dick.

“Oh my God,” the younger whines when the captain’s hand take his hard shaft and squeeze it, his own hand go at Simmons’ forearm, feeling the muscles hard.

“I’ll end this quick,” the eldest says beginning to pump hard the dick, Bitters moans holding on Simmons arm, his head falls against the pillow.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”

* * *

“Okay, what’s going on, Simmons?” Grif sits in front of him.

“Nothing,”

“I just told you that we basically destroy those fuckers that attacked Bitters,” Simmons bites his lip at the lieutenant’ name “And you just nod and that’s it,”

“What do you want me to do?” he raise an eyebrow, “Want me throw a party or write a poem for you?”

“Are you being a bitch because you had to stay with Bitters?”

“No,”

“Dude,”

“I don’t care,” he says honestly “I’m just tired, I don’t want to talk right now,” he turns on his bed, giving his back to Grif.

“Alright, whatever dude,”

Simmons closes his eyes, immediately a very vivid memory of Bitters twisting under his hand comes to him.

“This is all fucked up,” he groans to himself. 

* * *

“So, when are you gonna let me return the favor?” Bitters asks standing behind the captain, making him jump, the lieutenant laughs, Simmons turns to look at him half annoyed, half embarrassed.

“Good to see you on your feet,” he answers and then sighs “It’s not happening, Bitters,”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“I’m not asking for any kind of relationship,” Bitters says “Just random fucks,”

“Yeah,” he sighs again “But it’s not okay, if anyone finds out…”

“Oh my God, Simmons, nobody would care,” he grabs Simmons chestpiece an pull it towards him smirking “We’re adults, you are actually getting old,”

“I’m 27, you stupid kid,” Bitters laughs and pulls him more, his free hand going to grab Simmons’ neck pulling him down a little, so he can kiss him, Simmons grunts and kisses back.

“One time, Captain,” he gasps against the taller’ lips.

“Just one time and that’s it,”

* * *

And they did it, not just one time. Until Grif find out and they stopped it...

And they started doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...xX


End file.
